4709 Hogwarts Castle
|Ages = 8-12 |Released = 2001 |Theme = Harry Potter|Theme2 = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone }} 4709 Hogwarts Castle is a 682 piece Harry Potter set released in 2001. This set is the first version of Hogwarts released. As it is the first Harry Potter castle, in many ways it has set the standard for all the future Hogwarts releases. It introduced the roof tiles in Sand Green, and the Sand Green turrets have become a symbol of Hogwarts architecture. Comprised of the Great Hall, Grand Staircase Tower, Owlery Tower, a gatehouse, a rowboat, owls in brown, grey, white, and black, a rat, and a bat, this version of the castle is based on its appearance in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The nine minifigures included are , Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Peeves, and a Knight. Description The Castle The castle is is made of up interconnecting towers. These are the Great Hall, the Owlery Tower, and Grand Staircase Tower. Also included is the gatehouse. Gatehouse The gatehouse is a tower on a rocky outcrop that the first years ride through on the Black Lake in rowboats when they arrive at the school. Gryffindor Tower The Gryffindor Tower top floor has an adjustable telescope for studying astronomy and a blue book (with a transparent spell tile inside). The next floor down has a box with two potions on it that is lifted up when the lever from the floor below is pulled. The floor below has a revolving entrance to the Gryffindor common room with a stickered portrait of the Fat Lady. As mentioned above, there is a lever on this floor that pulls a chain that opens the box on the floor above. In the Gryffindor common room, there is a Knight with a sword and oval-shaped Gryffindor Shield which can be turned to reveal a jewel.There is also a balcony connected to the common room. The floor below (which can be reached by a spiral staircase) is the Restricted Section of the library. Owlery Tower The bottom floor of the Owlery tower has a rotating fire place. The top of the tower is removable and two owls can be perched. Great Hall The Great Hall is the biggest single room in this set, but contains only one table and Dumbledore's seat (which can be lifted up to reveal a secret compartment), and a fireplace. It has a hinged chimney breast that reveals Peeves, and a crystal ball in the rafters and a mezzanine level for minifigures. Noticeably, the roof is plastic-laminated paper. The ceiling is decorated with a double-sided Gryffindor or a Slytherin banner, the player can switch between the two in order to recreate the End-of-Term Feast from the first film. There are goblets and a letter delivered by owl on the table and lion-shaped bricks for the architecture of the hall. Notes * It is designed to fit on top of most of 4730 The Chamber of Secrets. * The roof of the Great Hall is made of paper. LEGO.com Description Awards 2007 Gold: Best Toy Award Awarded by: Oppenheims 2004 Seal of Approval Awarded by: The National Parenting Center Gold Award Winner Awarded by: Oppenheim Toy Portfolio 2004 Parents Choice Approved Award Awarded by: Parents Choice Toy of the Year Award Winner Awarded by: FamilyFun Minifigures Included |img2=School_ron_2001.png |txt2=Ron Weasley |img3=School_hermoine_2001.png |txt3=Hermione Granger |img4=Dumbledore_2001.png |txt4=Professor Dumbledore |img5=Porf_snape.png |txt5=Professor Snape |img6=Hagrid_2001.png |txt6=Rubeus Hagrid |img7=Draco_yellow.png |txt7=Draco Malfoy |img8=Peeves.png |txt8=Peeves |img9=Hazdawgz_knight.png |txt9=Knight }} Gallery 4709 Set.jpg 4709 Front.jpg|The set in its entirety 4709 Back.jpg|The interior of Hogwarts lego8.jpg 4709-1.jpg See also * Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Hogwarts Castle * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 4842 Hogwarts Castle * 4867 Hogwarts External links * Hogwarts Castle on Harry Potter Wiki Category:Harry Potter Category:4000 sets Category:2001 sets